Decoys and Distractions
by FallAway
Summary: Set during season three. He was supposed to be calling to get information on their next practice. And it was completely her fault that he got distracted in the process. LaneDave oneshot.


Summary: Set during season three. He was supposed to be calling to get information on their next practice. And it was completely her fault that he got distracted in the process. LaneDave oneshot.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Dave would be a regular character and Adam would not have moved on to the OC. So clearly I don't. Now stop trying to click that little red 'sue' button that's sitting beside you, please.

A/N: I blame the Subways. And the incredibly prominent GG mood that I am in right now. I also blame Adam Brody for being so adorable and Hider for being … well, for being Hider. I do like reviews, though, so feel free to leave one after you read. Oh, also?

Download Rock & Roll Queen by the Subways. ;)

--

"Ten minutes."

"Thank you, Mama," Lane smiled gratefully, a little shocked. Her mother nodded tersely and left the room, allowing Lane the freedom to stay downstairs or retreat to her room.

She chose the latter. "So, hi."

"Hi," he laughed and lay back on his bed, idly tossing a hackey sack around. "What's up?"

"Oh, the usual. Homework, music, blueprints of France."

"Channeling Napoleon, Lane?"

"Always," she smiled. "The man was short but brilliant. Personally I think he used mind control to get his way, but that's just me."

"Well he wasn't very cute," Dave said. "So I don't think the puppy dog look helped him succeed." She grinned and sat down on her bed, folding her legs Indian-style as she leaned back against the headboard.

"So, what's up?"

"Mrs. Kim thinks I'm calling to schedule your cousin's wedding," he told her. "Of course, I could have told her that I'm calling to confirm that we have band practice tomorrow, but I didn't think that would go over very well."

"No, probably not. I appreciate the lie," she responded with a nod.

He flicked the hackey into the air one last time and watched as it arched, landing on his floor with a soft, sand-filled thwack. "Anytime. So band practice is a yes, right?"

"I don't know," she sighed gravely. "Do you think you can handle another day of ignoring me to keep the band together?"

"We hardly avoid each other."

"Oh, right. You're the other secret boyfriend that is forced to insult me in front of our friends," she smiled, managing to keep the teasing lilt out of her voice.

Dave paused at that, frowning slightly. "Other secret boyfriend?"

"I didn't tell you?" she wondered. "Must've slipped my mind."

His frown deepened and he looked at the clock, realizing they still had five minutes left before Mrs. Kim reprimanded her daughter for taking up so much phone time. "Ha ha," he said dryly.

"You think I'm kidding," she stated. "Well, I suppose denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

Now he was starting to panic. Mrs. Kim had set Lane up on multiple dates with various potential-Korean-doctors, and while he may have been playing the role of concerned, bible-thumping Christian guitarist, he knew he didn't measure up. What if Lane had fallen for one of those guys? What if...

"Lane, seriously, we're meeting you at one tomorrow, right?"

"I don't know; I'll have to check my schedule. I might have a date."

"Lane."

"Dave," she mocked. He sighed heavily and she grinned to herself, sliding further down her mattress. It was nice to know that he cared about her, that he got jealous of other guys. She wasn't used to this sort of attention.

It was mean to manipulate it, but she had been watching Rory's love-life from afar for two and a half years. Finally she had a boyfriend of her own, and while it was far more complicated than her best friend's relationships, it was still nice to be wanted.

"Yes, we're meeting at one," she sighed, caving. "You are really easy to get worked up, you know that?"

"No one ever said I'm not a jealous man," he replied. "It's not nice to tease."

"See you tomorrow for another round of insult-and-avoid."

"Sounds good. Want to tell me the info on the next wedding? Wouldn't want your mom thinking this conversation strayed from the designated topic."

Lane smiled. He knew her so well. After reciting the date and time, she yawned unconvincingly and closed her eyes to block out the light in her room.

"Hey, would you object to seeing me before Zach and Brian tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can borrow my dad's car and drive there myself. Give us a little alone-time where no one's breathing down our necks to lead our normal lives," he offered, a little uncertain. He ran a hand across the back of his neck nervously.

"I um … yeah! I mean, sure," she reconfigured her statement to reflect the nonchalant mood that she was not feeling. She nodded to herself.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow."

"Night, Lane."

"Bye," she breathed, hanging up just before the tenth minute was up. Mrs. Kim called up to her from downstairs and she allowed herself one girlish giggle before she leapt off the bed and bounded out of her room to return the phone.

Decoys were nice. Distractions were even better.


End file.
